deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NakedSnake1862/HK-47 vs. The Terminator (T-800)
Two of the most iconic machines built for the sole purpose of eliminating a designated target, both of which were surpassed by superior models yet were still taken down by these machines. But if they actually met attempting to eliminate their prey who will be the deadliest killing machine? Who is Deadliest? HK-47 HK-47 was a Hunter-Killer assassin droid and Jedi hunter constructed by Darth Revan, shometime after the end of the Mandalorian Wars in 3960 BBY. After seeing widespread destruction caused by the Mass Shadow Generator, a superweapon used during the Battle of Malachor V, Revan needed a more subtle method of defeating his enemies without collateral damages. HK-47 was sent throughout the galaxy and successfully assassinated countless targets whom Revan had deemed threats to galactic stability and peace. However, HK-47 was badly crippled and captured on a mission in Mandalorian space shortly before Revan himself was captured by the Jedi Order. As per protocol with Sith assassin droids prior to going on missions, HK-47's memory core was wiped of all knowledge of his original master. His memory could only be restored upon fulfilling his mission, and successfully returning to his master. As he never managed to return to his master, the automatic recall function was never activated, and he couldn't remember Revan. He went from owner to owner, many of whom he inadvertently slew personally. Eventually, he ended up on the planet Tatooine, where he was sold to and unwittingly reunited with Revan, whose memory had been erased following his capture. The droid went on to aid Revan after his return to the Jedi Order in his mission to find and destroy the Star Forge, an ancient factory that Revan had used during his reign as the Dark Lord of the Sith. HK-47 was also instrumental in the defeat of Revan's former Sith apprentice, Darth Malak, who had since begun utilizing the Star Forge in an attempt to conquer the Galactic Republic. HK-47 accompanied Revan to the edge of the Unknown Regions along with Revan's utility droid, T3-M4, before being left behind in Revan's starship, the Ebon Hawk, as the redeemed Jedi Knight journeyed on to face a threat he had remembered from his time as the Dark Lord. Sometime later, HK-47 was damaged and was left aboard the Ebon Hawk, which eventually ended up in the hands of one of Revan's allies from the Mandalorian Wars, Meetra Surik, also known as the Jedi Exile. During this period, HK-50 assassin droids, a newer version of HK that G0-T0 had mass-produced, became active in the galaxy, working as bounty hunters and saboteurs. Surik repaired HK-47, who recognized her as his new master and accompanied her in order to find the source of the HK-50s, whose very existence he considered an insult to himself. HK-47 also aided Surik in her search for the Jedi Masters who survived the First Jedi Purge and even advised her on techniques to more efficiently kill Jedi so that Surik could better defend herself. HK-47 eventually succeeded in finding the HK Manufacturing Plant, where the HK-50s were created. There, he convinced the HK-50s to join his and Surik's cause. This action eventually culminated in a final confrontation on Malachor V between HK-47, assisted by the HK-50s, and G0-T0, whose interests conflicted with that of Surik, and the latter droid was destroyed. After his time with Surik, HK-47 set out on his own to attempt to find Revan, his original master, not knowing that Revan had since been captured by the Sith Empire and was being held in stasis. Three hundred years later, HK-47 was found by a returned Revan and aided him in commanding the Rakatan Foundry, and though he was destroyed, the rogue intelligence operative known as the Shroud copied the droid and saw to it that several versions of HK-47 were active over the following years with different masters. Four millennia later, HK-47 was found on the planet Mustafar, where his memory core was preserved within the computer of a derelict starship. HK-47 manipulated a group of spacers who discovered him, having them create a new body for him and then subsequently turning on them with the help of several battle droids. The spacers were forced to disable HK-47's new droid army as well as the factory producing them. After a fierce battle, the spacers triumphed over the droids, although HK-47 managed to escape destruction. 'Technical Specifications' *'Durability-' HK-47 was constructed out of durasteel and able to withstand a barrage of blaster fire and high explosives just like the later HK-50 models but it will eventually fall if it sustains too much damage and is unable to repair itself. Like most droids HK-47 is vulnerable to electrical based attacks such as Force lightning or ion weapons like the ion grenades and ion blasters. *'Weapons Expert-' His combat programming made him a deadly combatant with a large variety of weapons, including blasters of any design as well as a multitude of droid weapons, such as flamethrowers and carbonite projectors. HK-47 had a particular affinity for blaster rifles, primarily using the Droid's Assassin's Rifle and often citing the satisfaction that he derived from using them in many combat scenarios. In terms of explosives HK-47 is also proficient in handling grenades (frag, sonic, poison, ion, plasma and thermal detonators) and mines. *'Assassination Protocols-' This feature is what made HK-47 an iconic killing machine because it provided the necessary protocols in order to eliminate any designated target ranging from politicians to crime bosses and even Jedi (especially how to counter the Jedi's Force powers). Unfortunately when Revan was captured by the Jedi, HK-47 was passed from owner to owner who exploited the use of the assassination protocols which eventually lead to their unfortunate deaths at the hands of HK-47 (literally or figuratively). *'Vocal Mimicy-' By utilizing its vocabulator HK-47 is able to mimic the speech pattern of anyone regardless of the species which would allow it to bypass security in order to get closer to the target. HK is fluent in over 6,000 forms of communication including Tusken, Binary, and Jawa trade language. *'Computer Skills-' As with any droid (utility, astromech, protocol or assassin) HK-47 is able to hack into computer systems ranging from disabling security to even reprogram other HK units such as the HK-50s to serve HK-47 itself. *'Mechanical Skills- '''Just as with droids in the Star Wars universe HK-47 is skilled in the knowledge of technology and is capable of self-repair when necessary or when it isn't engaged in combat thanks to an automatic repair program. If needed HK-47 carries repair kits in the event of sustaining severe damages and the repair program takes too long (basic and advanced). 'Weapons' *'Droid Assassin's Rifle:' A weapon designed specifically for HK-47 is a sniper blaster rifle designed to eliminate a target between the ranges of 90m-450m with a capacity of 10 shots. *'Medium Repeating Blaster:' A standard blaster rifle capable of firing 50 shots before needing to reload with a range of 100m-300m. *'Mandalorian Heavy Pistols:' While similar to a typical blaster pistol that fires 100 shots that can reach 30m-120m, these were modified by the Mandalorians and were greatly feared for their capability of causing more damage compared to a regular blaster. *'Thermal Detonator:' A palm-sized, spherical device that are used as extremely deadly explosive weapons. In addition to being surprisingly powerful for their size, they can only be turned off by whoever turned them on. And they would go off only when they were activated (with an explosive range of 20m), therefore they are resistant and secure when carrying them. *'Mandalorian Heavy Repeating Blaster:' A weapon modified by the Mandalorians was typically used in bunker emplacements or mounted on combat vehicles, though it could also be wielded by individuals in order to provide infantry support. The gun could only be used at a rapid fire rate in short bursts with a capacity of 200 shots and reaching a distance of 75m-750m Droid Assassin's Rifle.png|Droid Assassin's Rifle Medium Repeating Blaster.png|Medium Repeating Blaster Mandalorian Heavy Pistols.png|Mandalorian Heavy Pistols Thermal detonators.jpg|Thermal Detonator Mandalorian Heavy Repeating Blaster.png|Mandalorian Heavy Repeating Blaster T-800 The '''Terminator' is a Cyberdyne Systems Model 101 Series 800 Terminator model sent back in time by Skynet to assassinate Sarah Connor before she can give birth to her son and future human resistance leader John. The Terminator almost succeeded in its mission, but Sarah was saved by Kyle Reese, a human resistance fighter sent back to protect her before it could do so. The Terminator chased the pair and eventually cornered them in a factory. Kyle attempted to blow it up and managed to cripple it left arm and legs but was mortally wounded in the process. Still manging to crawl, the Terminator continued to try to full fill its mission but was ultimately crushed under a hydraulic press activated by Sarah. Later its remains were found by Cyberdyne Systems who used it to develop the basis of what later would become Skynet. 'Technical Specifications' *'Superhuman Durability/Strength:' The T-800 can tank damage far above the threshold of any human, due to its endoskeleton.The T-800 has survived .38 Special, .556, and multiple shots from an Ithaca 37 with no visible damage. It can also tank sizable indirect explosions, high impacts in car crashes, and can even survive the loss of limbs via explosion, and still function.The T-800 also offers elevated strength. It can easily crush a man's hand, grab a police officer and knock him out with a single hit,punch a hole straight into a man's chest, and go through a window with a single punch. *'Above Average Speed:' The T-800 in short bursts, reach speeds of up to 22 MPH, unimpeded by the design of previous joint assemblies. *'Neural Net Processor CPU:'The 800 Series Terminator contains a Neural Net Processor CPU, or "learning computer", contained within the endoskull and protected by inertial shock dampers. The CPU, developed by Cyberdyne Systems, is one of the most powerful microprocessors ever built. As part of its vast internal databases, the T-800 contains detailed files on human anatomy and physiology so as to make it a more efficient killer. *'Head-up Display (HUD):'A head-up display (HUD) is a transparent display that presents data over a visual screen. HUD's are frequently used by Terminators to display analyses and decision options. This system can analyze a variety of functions including: making detailed kinetic studies of trajectories; sampling and analyzing the atmosphere, weather patterns and wind velocity; analyzing human emotional states (in order to assess possible hostility); analyzing body language and direction of muscle contraction; calculating the force of gravity; analyzing texture and temperature of materials; and sensing radar scans. *'Vocal Mimicry:' The 800 Series is also equipped with vocal technology which enable it to replicate any human speech pattern of which it has heard an decent amount. It does this by recording and storing syllables of the subjects' voices, which it then replays and uses to digitally synthesize speech patterns. *'Advanced Optical Sensors:' The T-800's optical sensors can sample an extended range of visible frequencies, including infrared (which can allow it to see heated bodies in total darkness). This information is then displayed on a 40,000 bit digitized display. Concussion-proof lenses protect the T-800's eyes, which move independently. When using both eyes to track two different targets moving in different directions, depth perception is created artificially by creating a computer-generated off-angle ghost image. The T-800 is capable of motion tracking, search modes, facial identification and recognition and has extensive vision enhancement capabilities including long range "zoom" by about x15, motion analysis and "night vision." *'Incapable of Feeling Pain:' The T-800’s do not feel pain and they do not have nerve endings, but they can sense injuries. From hypothesis and speculation, it is possible that the T-800 can do this through the use of impact sensors or as part of the overall sensor "sphere" that the unit generates, approximately akin to counter battery radar. There may be various impact sensors that record localized vibrations in the armor shell and, "sense" where the damage in the T-800's living tissue is. The T-800 may also use these sensors to locate threats that are either hidden or out of visual range. This then allows the T-800 to conduct low-complexity self repairs. *'Alternate Power Source:' If disabled, the T-800 is able to re-route its systems to a secondary, alternate power source, thus bypassing any severed connections, damaged circuits, or internal impairment. The 800 Series also has redundant backup hydraulic systems. 'Weapons' *'M-134 Minigun:' The M134 Minigun is a 7.62x51mm NATO six-barrel rotary machine gun with a high, sustained rate of fire (2,000 to 6,000 rounds per minute). It features a Gatling-style rotating barrel assembly with an external power source, normally an electric motor. The "Mini" in the name is in comparison to larger-caliber designs that use a rotary barrel design, such as General Electric's earlier 20 mm M61 Vulcan, and "gun" for the use of rifle ammunition as opposed to autocannon shells. *'Winchester Model 1887 Lever Action Shotgun:' The Winchester Model 1887 is a lever-action shotgun capable of holding 5 12-gauge shells with an extra round in the chamber. *'Colt M1911 Handgun: '''The '''M1911', also known as the Colt Government or "Government", is a single-action, semi-automatic, magazine-fed, recoil-operated pistol chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge. The M1911 is the best-known of it's designs to use the short recoil principle in its basic design. Compact variants are popular civilian concealed carry weapons in the U.S. because of the design's relatively slim width and the stopping power of the .45 ACP cartridge and can hold 7 rounds. *'MLG-140 Grenade Launcher:' The Milkor MGL (M'ultiple '''G'renade 'L'auncher) is a lightweight 40 mm six-shot revolver-type grenade launcher (variations also fire 37/38mm) intended to significantly increase a small squad's firepower when compared to traditional single-shot grenade launchers like the M203. The MGL is designed to be simple, rugged, and reliable. It uses the well-proven revolver principle to achieve a high rate of accurate fire which can be rapidly brought to bear on a target. A variety of rounds such as HE, HEAT, anti-riot baton, irritant, and pyrotechnic can be loaded, then fired as fast as the trigger can be pulled; the cylinder can be loaded or unloaded rapidly to maintain a high rate of fire. Although intended primarily for offensive and defensive use with high-explosive rounds, with appropriate ammunition the launcher is suitable for anti-riot and other security operations. A newly patented modification allows the MGL to fire less lethal (very low pressure) rounds. *'''M79 Grenade Launcher: The M79 grenade launcher is a single-shot, shoulder-fired, break-action grenade launcher that fires a 40×46mm grenade, which uses what the US Army calls the High-Low Propulsion System to keep recoil forces low, and first appeared during the Vietnam War. Because of its distinctive report, it has earned the nicknames of "Thumper", "Thump-Gun", "Bloop Tube", "Big Ed", "Elephant Gun," and "Blooper" among American soldiers as well as "Can Cannon" in reference to the grenade size; Australian units referred to it as the "Wombat Gun". The M79 can fire a wide variety of 40 mm rounds, including explosive, anti-personnel, smoke, buckshot, flechette (pointed steel projectiles with a vaned tail for stable flight), and illumination. M-134 Minigun.jpg|M-134 Minigun 1887 Bootleg Deluxe Lever Action Shotgun.jpg|1887 Bootleg Deluxe Lever Action Shotgun 1911.jpg|Colt 1911 Handgun MLG- 140 Grenade Launcher.jpg|MLG-140 Grenade Launcher M79.jpg|M79 Grenade Launcher Category:Blog posts